


The Big Day

by genericfanatic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, is the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Is the wedding scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a while

Tom lifted his glass of champagne, “To us,” he said, then in a whisper, “the newest engaged couple on Voyager. 

B’elanna clinked her glass against his, then leaned in and whispered, “why are we whispering?” 

He swallowed his drink and looked around the party. All sorts of species were gathered in the mess hall for the celebration after the race, everyone cheering at the ‘victory of peace,’ or whatever it was they were calling it. Once the story had gotten out, mostly through Harry as B’elanna and Tom weren’t in the other shuttle and didn’t really know what had happened, other than they were warned about an explosion, the couple had been praised repeatedly for their heroism. Honestly Tom hadn’t been paying much attention to anything that wasn’t the hand of his fiancé he was holding. 

“Well, I just…I know we were reluctant to tell people about our relationship, I thought you might want to keep our engagement to ourselves too, for a little while at least.” 

B’elanna took a sip of her own drink, “Word travels fast. People might already be suspicious.” 

“Why?” 

B’elanna raised an eyebrow, followed by their entwined hands that hadn’t separated since they got off the Delta Flyer. “Oh. Right. But that doesn’t mean anything. People could assume we’re just overly grateful to be alive.”

“I suppose.” She takes a breath, sipping more of the champagne. “I mean, if I remember my human customs, an engagement is supposed to come with a ring. People won’t assume anything until I have one.”

He freezes, “I…I can get you one. I just—it was kinda an impromptu thing.”

“Calm down, Tom,” She said, smirking, “I’m just ribbing you a bit.”

“You? Ribbing?”

She shrugged, “I’m in a good mood.” 

He smiled at her, holding their entwined hands in his free one, pulling her in to kiss her. “Well, once we get a ring, we really will have to start telling people.”

“Mm. I can picture it now.” She grimaced, facing her imagination.

“What’s with that face? People are going to be happy for us! Unless…you’re already having second thoughts…”

“No!” She said, She bit her lip trying to figure out how to phrase it, “I…I want to marry you, I just…weddings are full of all sorts of ceremony and rituals and…I don’t know, things I don’t want to deal with.”

He releases her hand, instead wrapping his arm around her waist, “Well, we don’t have to make it a big ceremony. We could just go up to the Captains office one day in dress uniforms, and get it over with.” 

B’elanna blinked in astonishment. “You—You would be alright with that?” 

He shrugged, “Honestly, it doesn’t matter how we get married, not to me at least, as long as we spend the rest of our lives together.” She shakes her head at him, giving the smallest chuckle, “What?” 

“It’s just…every time I think I have you figured out, you go and pull something like this.” 

He leans over to kiss her cheek, “You know,” He said into her ear, “We’re in our dress uniforms right now.” 

She jerked away from him, looking between his eyes to see if he meant what she thought he meant, “You can’t mean…I mean, first of all, these are piloting uniforms,”

“Close enough,” 

“Second, we just got engaged this afternoon, as an impromptu thing, as you’d put it.” She puts the glass of champagne back on the table, “We haven’t even told anyone. We—“

“We don’t have to,” He said, interrupting, “it’s just…when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.”

She blinked at him again, “That’s beautiful.” She smiled, “Is it from a movie?”

He nodded, “’When Harry met Sally,’ a genre flick from the 20th century known as a ‘rom com.’” She raised an eyebrow at him, “Romantic Comedy. The point being, I love you, and we could get married now or in a week or in a year, but I want this.”

She smiles, then, grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for another kiss. He makes a small noise of surprise, but accepts the kiss. No sooner than he closes his eyes, forgetting about the world, B’elanna released him, taking him by the hand, and dragging him out of his chair. 

The mess hall was crowded, but it didn’t take long to find Chakotay, standing and talking with Harry and Neelix, “Chakotay!” She said, interrupting whatever boring story Neelix was telling. Tom tripped over a guest’s foot as she dragged him through the crowd. “Do you know where the Captain went?” 

Chakotay, a little taken aback by B’elanna’s forcefulness, looked between the couple, “I, um, I think she and Tuvok were having a meeting with the ambassador in her ready room. Something about staying for a celebration this week. Is there something wrong?” 

“What? No!” She said. She turned to Tom, trying to figure out what to say. “We, umm, we just…”

“We’re,” Tom continued, “we’re getting married!” Harry and Chakotay blinked in surprise, processing the information. 

Neelix, meanwhile, practically jumped in joy. “Congratulations! Oh my goodness, this is so wonderful, when are you thinking of having the ceremony?”

“Well,” B’elanna said, “Now, actually.”

The three exchanged looks. “What do you mean, now?” Harry asked. 

“Now,” Tom said, “as in as soon as we find the Captain.”

“You can’t!” Neelix exclaimed, attracting the glances of several other alien guests, “You…there are so many preparations! Speeches to write, flowers to replicate, seating arrangements…I haven’t even begun researching Klingon wedding traditions!”

B’elanna rolled her eyes, “Please, no. No road to kal’Hyah, no Var’hama candles, and NO ma’Stakas. Besides according to Klingon tradition we—“

She stopped speaking abruptly. Chakotay raised an eyebrow, “You’d what?”

She looks at the ground, away from them, “We’d, um, we’d have had to have gotten married a long time ago.” Tom, having known enough about Klingon tradition to know EXACTLY when they should’ve gotten married, blushed slightly. 

He tried covering for her, “We’ve talked about it, and, it’s what we want. Nothing fancy, just simple cut and dry.”

Harry took a deep breath, “Well. In that case, can I be the best man?” 

Tom smiled, patting his arm, “Of course you can.”

“Chakotay,” B’elanna said, “Would you be my…I don’t know what the title would be, but, well, you’re the closest thing to family I’ve got, and—“ 

“I’m honored,” Chakotay said, “and I’ll gladly stand by your side.” B’elanna smiled. The engaged couple was then faced with an eager Neelix, awaiting his duties. 

“Neelix,” Tom said, “Would you be our ring-bearer?” It was the right thing to say.   
Neelix, covered his mouth to keep from squealing, “I’ll search the whole database, replicate the best rings this ship has to offer,”

“You have 10 minutes,” B’elanna said. Neelix jumped up and ran to the nearest replicator. 

“Pardon for overhearing,” They turned to see the Doctor and Seven of Nine standing behind them. “But did I hear there is to be a WEDDING on this ship?”

Tom squeezed B’elanna’s hand, “Yes, well, we were kind of hoping to have it over before the entire crew heard.” 

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, “Of course. I’m no blabbermouth. I was wondering if we could attend.”

“The Doctor believes it would be beneficial for me to view a wedding ceremony.”

“Plus, I would be negligent if I didn’t record this occasion!” He lifted his holo-imager. 

Tom looked to B’elanna again. She sighed, “Alright, come with us, we’re heading to the Captain’s ready room.”

Tom looked over the heads of the crowds, “Neelix! Meet us in the Captain’s ready room!” 

Neelix turned to them as he input controls from the replicator, “This is a waking nightmare,” He said to himself, “Of happiness, Computer, use these measurements and create golden bands. Oh, and a bouquet of 12 roses, please.”

The small group headed out to the turbolift, stuffing all of them inside. Neelix just managed to squeeze in before the doors closed. He had two rings clutched in his fist as he jammed the bouquet into B’elanna’s hands. 

They walked through the bridge, past the on-duty junior officers, who were confused as the smiling giddy couple led the group of senior officers to the ready-room. Tom took a deep breath and pushed the button to alert the Captain of their presence. 

“Just a minute!” Janeway called from inside. 

They waited patiently. Finally, the door opened to show the ambassador, who blinked at the group of people facing him. “Uh…pardon me.” He said. They made a path for him to leave the room. 

“Come in,” Janeway said, though as they obeyed, she clearly did not expect the parade that entered her office, “Briefings are usually held in the briefing room, if I’m not mistaken, and not usually at this time of night.” Tuvok raised an eyebrow in Vulcan confusion. 

B’elanna squeezed Tom’s hand. “We, we’d like to get married,” Tom said.

“Congratulations.” She said, still confused. She looked between the gathered, somewhat giddy officers. Realization dawning, she said, “Now?”

“Now,” all of them said. Tom and B’elanna laughed, “We know it’s late,” Tom said, “but it doesn’t have to take too long.” 

Janeway looked between Tom and B’elanna’s faces. Sighing, she turned her computer to face her and said, “It’ll take me just a minute to pull up the necessary documents.” 

As she started tapping the data pad, Tom and B’elanna looked at one another, faces flush. “We’re actually doing this,” B’elanna laughed. 

Tom nodded, “We are,”

“If I may,” Neelix said, still somewhat out of breath, “I’d like to make a speech.”

B’elanna tore her gaze from her husband-to-be, and looked at him instead, though only for a moment, “You have until the Captain finds the documents.”

“Right, right,” He said, trying to find the words quickly, “Over these years on Voyager, I have had the tremendous pleasure of watching both of you grow into the amazing people you’ve become today. We’ve become more than colleagues, and even friends, but a family who’ve—“

“Got it,” Janeway said, “Sorry, Neelix.”

Tom put a hand on Neelix’s arm, “I could tell where you were going with that, and it was beautiful.” 

Janeway stood up, facing the happy couple, who decoupled their hands and linked arms instead. “I don’t have much of a speech prepared, so I’ll depend on the standard ceremony.” She looked between them, Chakotay and Harry Kim flanking them, Neelix, the Doctor, and Seven standing to the side by Tuvok, “Since the time of the first wooden sailing ships, all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so now it is my honor to unite you B’elanna Torres, and you Thomas Eugene Paris together in marriage here in the sight of your friends and family.” The surrounding officers, with the exception of Tuvok and Seven, smiled at them, “I don’t suppose you have any vows?”

“I, I actually have one,” Tom said. B’elanna blinked in surprise. “I know this is sudden for most of you. Hell, I didn’t know this was happening until about ten minutes ago. But I’ve felt…for a while now, I knew that I wanted this, that…that this would be what I wanted to be my life. I had never really fully committed to anything I believed to be lifelong before now, and that scared me, which is why I haven’t said anything until now. But, B’elanna, if you’ll have me, I vow to stand by your side from now until you decide you want to get rid of me.”

B’elanna gave a sweet smile. She swallowed, feeling her eyes tear up, but did not allow them to fall. “I—I didn’t prepare anything,” She said, “I didn’t know—“

“It’s alright,” Tom said, pushing her hair behind her ear, “You don’t have to say anything.”

“No!” She said, “No, no, I’ll wing it. Just give me a moment.” She closed her eyes, taking a calming breath, “I…I know I’ve never really been good with emotional stuff. But, the time I’ve spent with you, here,” She couldn’t stop the tears now, “has been the happiest of my life, and, I, I,” 

She paused wiping away her tears. “Curious,” Seven said in a voice low enough only the doctor could hear, “Lieutenant Torres proclaims to be happy, but her facial expression shows sorrow.”

“Tears can also mean someone is overwhelmed, even with happiness.” The Doctor whispered back, “It’s not uncommon to cry at weddings.” 

B’elanna composed herself, “I know I can be hard to live with, but I want you to know that, even when I’m angry, and argumentative, and Klingon, I love you more and more every day.” 

He nods, “I know.”

Neelix stepped forward, rings clutched in his hands. Tom took the smaller and put it on B’elanna’s finger. B’elanna did the same with his. Janeway smiled at them, “By the power invested in me by Starfleet Command, I now name you, married. You may now—“ B’elanna launched herself at Tom, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing her new husband. The officers laughed, clapped, and cheered. 

When the two finally came up for air, they kept their foreheads pressed against each other, smiling and laughing themselves. “Computer,” Neelix said, “Lets get some more champagne glasses!” 

“Captain,” Tom said, “Permission to take the Delta Flyer out for a few days.”

“Granted,” She said, “We’ll be here for the celebrations anyway. 

“We’ll leave first thing in the morning,” B’elanna said, “And I’ll pass up the champagne as well, I need to get some sleep.”

“How can you sleep at a time like this?” Tom asked.

“I’ve had a very big day,” She said. He laughed, kissing her, then taking her hand to lead her away.


End file.
